Kakuhida sm lemon request
by cannibalistic-queen
Summary: hidan and kakuzu have some fun in the torture chamber


Hidan walked around the base aimlessly, like he had been for the last three hours. the only team who wasn't on a mission was him and Kakuzu. Hidan sighed in frustration. That damn miser had piles of paperwork to fill out. Hidan gave up trying to get him to entertain him hours ago.

Never the less, he decided to check on the progress Kakuzu had made in filling out his paperwork.

As hidan entered the room, he was surprised to see the office chair unoccupied and kakuzu nowhere in sight. he began looking around the bedroom, trying to find kakuzu. the room was fairly small and Hidan soon realized that it was unoccupied.

Hidan decided that since he had nothing better to do he could search the base for his damn miser. Afterall, why would kakuzu leave the room anyway. There was a bathroom attached and he had a bottle of water and some food right next to his desk so he wouldn't have to leave that general vicinity.

Hidan checked practically everywhere. The kitchen, the library, the lounge/ living room, all the other teams room and even Pein-sama's private office. the only place left was the basement, which was Hidan's torture chamber. He almost didn't check down there considering that it was the least likey place he'd find Kakuzu, but he had checked everywhere else so where else could he be?

When hidan walked into the torture chmber, the first thing he noticed was that some of the lights were on, which was odd considering he always turned the lights off so kakuzu wouldn't scold him about it. He continued descending down the stairs more alert than usual.

When he stepped off of the bottom step blackness surrounded him and a ball gag was shoved into his mouth. hidan, not knowing who was doing this, soon began fighting the man holding him, until he heard low chuckles coming from the person.

Kakuzu. The man who was attcking him was kakuzu and that was either really good or really bad.

Hidan's body was picked up and chained to the wall. the excitement of the situation had already given him an erection. kakuzu chucked at his lover getting so easily turned on. He started playing with hidan's quickly hardening erection.

There was no way that Hidan couldn't voice his frustration at the current situation.

"Kuuuuuuuzzzuuuuuuu........why can't I play with you?" He pouted innocently around the ball gag before realizing that kakuzu couldn't see him anyway. Once again, a low chuckle bubbled up from Kakuzu's throat.

"My satisfaction will come later" he whispered huskily into his lover's ear. he began tightening the leather straps around Hidan until they dug into his skin. The he pulled out a spiked cockring, sliding it over hidan's now large erection. Thespikes immediately started digging into hidan's skin.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" Hidan moaned in pleasure. Kakuzu began slowly biting and nipping at hidan's clothed skin, as he quickly jerked the confining material off of his lover's body. Hidan slumped down from the wall completly naked and spinning in the wonderful combination of pain and pleasure. kakuzu rubbed their bodies together causing the rough friction they both desired.

"UNNNNNNmmmmmmKk" Hidan panted. "KKKKUUUUUZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUU MORE!!!" he screamed, writhing in pleasure. Kakuzu pulled a drawer open finging a VERY large vibrator and ome fish hooks. Well, he could work with that.

He started with the fish hooks stabing them through every spot on hidan's body he could find and then connecting them with his thread. He attached all the threads at their ends making it so he could pull all the hooks at once. Then, without any preparation whatsoever, he shoved the large fake cock into hidan's tight hole literally tearing him apart. Blood slowly tricked out of hidan's hole, but if anything, this caused him 10x more pleasure.

"K-kuuzu!!! Move the fucking thing!" Hidan panted and moaned waiting for Kakuzu's next move. Kakuzu smirked and began slowly moving it in and out, torturung Hidan with his slow pace. Hidan began jerking and writhing, but didn't say anything. Kakuzu decided that deserved an award and quickly began thrusting the vibrating cock deeper and harder inside of Hidan's ass, hitting his prostate every time.

Hidan already knew he wouldn't last much longer, but thanks to the damn cockring, he wouldn't be allowed release. he was so filled with pleasure that his body convulsed and he could not support himself at all. Kaukuzu pulled tightly on the threads and that tipped hidan over the edge, his body quaking with a dry orgasm.

Kakuzu decided that he had tortured his lover enough, and took off the cock ring and pulled out the vibrator. He pulled Hidan's beautiful convulsing body off the wall and placed him gently on the floor. He then took out a leather whip, making burning red slahmarks on hidan's perfect delicate ass. Hidan soon went over the edge, and kakuzu watched in fascination as his lover rode out his long orgasm, his body throwing cum on everything.

Just watching his lover had caused Kakuzu to fall over the edge and he came, pants still on without even having touched himseld once. He fell to the floor next to Hidan an they both fell asleep happily in the sticky mess they had made together.


End file.
